


【SD】creepy？

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Androgyny, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: *私设男性Omega都是双性，全部都为了色情服务，挺脏的，色情直播梗，有道具，半强迫，很bitch的丁，字面意义。赶温丁生贺末班车！
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【SD】creepy？

一、

Dean Smith是个Omega。不过这并没有什么关系，现代社会Omega的社会地位不断提高，Omega做高管也不是什么稀罕事，对有个Omega上司这件事大家都不是很在意，有关系的是Dean那个不为人知的小爱好——他有一点点的暴露癖。

说暴露癖可能不太贴切，Dean觉得自己只是有点叛逆而已。出生在商业世家的他从小就被规划好了人生路线，从幼儿园到大学都在他降生那刻被计划好了，因为性别他需要付出比其他人多不少的时间去努力，传统的家庭对Omega的管教又非常严格，所以在大学毕业之后进入自家公司的Dean才真正离开家，搬进自己名下那套公寓。他从没有伴侣，也没有Omega的小玩意，他只有自己的手指和抽屉里花花绿绿的各式抑制剂，越压抑便会越疯狂，在任何事上这句话都适用。

拥有自己房子的第一天，在拉上所有窗帘确认每个房间都没有摄像头之后，Dean像个小孩子似得脱了个精光在家里乱跑，然后把他之前偷偷下载的黄片投到电视机上，一个人大张开腿，两只脚踩在茶几上盯着电视机里自己最喜欢的Alpha色情男星毫无顾忌的自慰，在手指插进自己淫水泛滥湿软的肉穴时叫的淫荡又放浪。

第一个月的工资到手之后，Dean觉得是时候探索一点新东西了，只有手指和黄片的性生活听起来也太可怜了。他把自己裹得严严实实去情趣用品店挑了自己这辈子第一根假阴茎和第一个阴茎环。两个都是最简单的款式，一根肉色粗大的假阴茎，没有其他功能只是一根巨大漂亮的橡胶棒，就连底座那对假蛋蛋也很漂亮，唯一的缺点是没有结，阴茎环也很简单，铁质阴茎环外面贴心包裹着一层黑色橡胶，不会很凉，甚至有一点柔软。

简单，贴心，安全，一切都很完美，Dean在自己的床边架起了摄像机。

他要实现他最糟糕的性妄想，他肮脏的小愿望，他想让别人看到自己。

Sam Wesson是个Alpha。在经历一段失败的恋爱之后他从大学毕业了，顺利进入梦想公司，虽然目前还是底层职员，但他有信心爬上去，作为一个成年健全Alpha，现在让他烦恼的并不是感情生活，而是冲动消费。

是人就会有生理需求，就在昨天晚上，一个在普通不过的百无聊赖的晚上，Sam躺在床上准备看些片找点感觉快乐一下，于是他看到了他这辈子看过的最他妈火辣的一个片子。

他之前从未跟男性Omega交往过，但他就是鬼使神差的点进了那个频道，点进那个显示付费的视频，看了第一分钟，然后一发不可收拾，他买了那个作者的全部视频，一个接一个看到了凌晨，这直接导致他现在盯着电脑屏幕眼前却全都是那个人上传的第一个视频。

那个从不露脸的男人躺在床上，对着摄像头张开丰满肉感的大腿，视频一开始他的阴茎就已经硬了，他的大腿边放着一根肉色的假阴茎和一个黑色的阴茎环，他笨拙的把阴茎环的扣打开扣住阴茎根部，他的下身有几根浅金色毛发，但是非常稀疏可以看出他没有脱过毛，不过就那几根毛也没有脱毛的必要，那让他看上去就像刚开始发育的少女。他的阴囊被阴茎环挤得鼓鼓圆圆的，被束缚的高高挺着的阴茎让他女人的那部分稍稍被拉扯，他颤抖着双手努力撑开自己颜色很浅的肥厚阴唇，肿胀的阴蒂随着他的动作艰难的挺立起来，透明黏液从那不停收缩的只有一丁点大的入口涌出来。展示几秒之后男人不停颤抖的手指慢慢插进自己的穴里，可就算他动作那么慢在第一个指节插进小小的穴时还是发出了粘腻下流的噗嗤声，他哽咽着又插进另一根手指的指节，穴口紧紧咬着两根指头他几乎没法往下插，他那根漂亮又肿胀的阴茎弹动着滴出大颗大颗的前列腺液，脚趾紧紧抓着床单。

他在对着摄像头自慰，但Sam却觉得他那么纯洁。在被自己的手插到高潮之前他终于拿起了身边那根假阴茎，他沾着自己的淫水涂抹认真小心涂抹撸动那根阴茎直到它微微反光，而后笨拙又小心的张开穴口把假阴茎的头部贴到穴口，他努力的操着自己，但那入口太小了，它甚至含不住那硕大的龟头，他浑身都在不规律的颤抖被迫把那根阴茎拔出来，手足无措了几秒之后他撑开阴唇把硕大的假阴茎贴到下身合上了大腿，握着假阴茎的底座腿交，肉穴和假阴茎摩擦发出让人遐想连篇的咕啾咕啾声但摄像头却捕捉不到他下身的画面，只能看到他肉感的大腿颤抖着小臂哆嗦着重复着抽插的动作，快感让他的腰不受控制挺起并在高潮时不停弹着。视频的最后以男人甜腻压抑的呻吟结尾，他扔开假阴茎，高潮的余韵中他下意识张开一点大腿，让摄像头另一端的人们能瞥见一点他没被插入却红肿外翻的肉穴。

“嘿兄弟，最近压抑太久了？”隔壁工位的男人一脸玩味的探过头，“我都闻到你的气味了，记得收敛点，省的被投诉性骚扰。”

“对不起对不起。”Sam连连道歉，他搓了两把脸强迫自己盯着屏幕去整理那些无聊的表格，自己或许是最近太压抑才会这么不正常吧。

叮叮叮叮，桌上的电话响起来，Sam飞快的接通，“您好，技术部Sam Wesson，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“我天杀的狗屎硬盘好像又坏了，你能立刻过来一下吗？”

“好的,请您说一下姓名职位和办公室我需要记录一下。”

“Dean Smith，财务部经理，办公室是612。”

“好的Smith经理，您稍等我这就过去。”

02

Sam背着工具箱敲响了612的门。

“请进。”

得到回复，Sam便推开了门，一开门属于Omega的甜腻信息素扑面而来，那信息素的主人正撸着袖子露出白净浑圆的小臂对着自己的电脑主机和显示器拼命拍打，那让Sam在心里小小的哇了一声。刚进公司他就有听说公司里有个超辣的部门经理，但他没想到能辣到这种程度，光看脸蛋Sam觉得他说他是高中生都有人信，而且他完全不像一些Omega那样瘦小，他显然锻炼过有一些肌肉但却让人觉得他过分的丰满柔软，高挑又美丽，包裹在昂贵的西装里像块甜过头的巧克力。

看到站在原地的自己他愣了一下忽然红了脸，“对不起，我一着急就容易控制不住这个。”

他在空气挥挥手指，Sam心领神会，“信息素这玩意确实挺烦人，希望您不会反感Alpha。”

“没关系没关系，你还是快点看看这台破电脑吧。”

Dean让出自己的椅子把袖子抻平整，Sam坐过去，看到Dean袖口那颗小熊纽扣，Omega贴在他旁边有点混乱的描述着电脑的问题而Sam全部的注意力都在小熊纽扣，Dean的气味还有昨晚看的黄片上，他是Omega那就意味着他下面也长着女人的…

Sam不敢继续想，对着一个第一次见到的Omega勃起可太他妈变态了，他还想要自己的饭碗，但确实他真的需要解决下生理问题了，在检查Dean硬盘的间隙他认真得考虑要不要去看下医生开一点平衡激素的药物。

“没什么大问题，它年纪有点大了有些小毛病在所难免，如果你想换一个我给你报一下。”

“那就太谢谢你了！”Dean挠了挠头，“能给我留一个电话吗？我到时候可以直接找你去拿硬盘，就不用打电话转接了。”

“当然没问题。”Sam觉得自己的脸有点热，从衣兜里摸出张有点皱的名片双手递过去，“虽然我是新入职的，还不太熟悉公司，但不管有什么问题随时找我就好了！”

“真是谢谢你啦Sam，如果你有什么需要的也欢迎来找我！”Dean也递过去一张自己的名片，笑得时候露出白白的牙齿，在这样的距离Sam才发现Dean脸蛋上那些可爱的雀斑，星星点点落在脸颊，像一堆闪闪发光的小星星。

Sam回到自己工位后还在打量Dean的名片，那张小小的卡片上还残留着一丁点Dean水果味的信息素，他恼怒得揉着头发，我他妈肯定是没救了，我竟然对着一张名片硬了。叮咚，手机屏幕亮了起来，他看了一眼屏幕迅速又收了起来，那是昨晚那个宝藏博主发的公告。

“关注我的大家好，今晚九点到十点我会在付费房间进行第一次直播，希望大家能够喜欢！”

这下Sam彻底自暴自弃了，去他妈的，今晚他一定要闻着Dean的名片撸。

度过了漫长的两小时后，Sam总算挨到了下班，窗外开始下雨他打着伞走出办公大楼站在停车场边躲雨，在干洗衣服和打车回家之间他果断选择了后者，但狗屎天气里每辆出租车都亮着满客红灯，他有点迷茫得看着丝毫没有停下之意的瓢泼大雨，如果有一辆自己的车就好了。

“嘿？Sam？”Sam一扭头，看到Dean从他那辆看起来就价格不菲的车里探出脑袋，“下雨天这边车很不好打，我送你一程吧。”

“这太麻烦了！我住的挺远的，等雨小一点我就…”

“那就什么时候去了。”Dean下车大步流星过去扯掉Sam的伞，“等你待久了就知道着鬼地方天气差的时候交通有多糟糕，你家在哪边。”

Sam犹豫了一下，有点窘迫得低着头，“在第五大街肯德基旁边的单身公寓。”

“那不太远，我在第五大街东口那边的公寓。”Dean拉着Sam的小臂，“说不定之后我们还能串门玩。”

有点柔软的手掌，稍高的体温，开朗，漂亮脸蛋，Dean的一切都让Sam轻飘飘的，他脑袋发昏，今天他们才刚认识可他的脑子里却出现出现许多不存在的画面，他们一起喝咖啡，在下雪的晚上互相扔着雪球往家走，在共同拥有的公寓里挤在沙发上看老电影…

他太美好了，Sam忍不住感叹，他的心脏都要融化在温暖里。

03

Dean关上门便一下子瘫坐在鞋架，脸上挂着傻笑，他做到了，他主动邀请一个刚认识的性感Alpha上了自己的车，那辆自己曾经坐在里面自慰的车，坐在被自己的水搞得乱七八糟的座位上，而且他被自己勾引得神魂颠倒，浓郁呛人的Alpha信息素充斥在狭小的车里，太糟了，也太棒了。

他跌跌撞撞回到卧室，已经八点多了马上直播就要开始了，他的内裤早就湿的一塌糊涂黏答答站在屁股上，他摆好摄像头和电脑，确认不会露出脸之后，坐到床上九点准时开始了直播。  
直播间的人数飞速增加，个十百，很快近千人人涌进了付费房间进来在评论区疯狂刷着污言秽语，隔着网络人的本性被成倍放大投射出来。

“宝贝快点让我们瞧瞧你的逼！”

“今天又穿的西装革履出去卖了？别人操得进你的小穴吗？”  
…

那些露骨下流的话语让Dean兴奋极了，无数双眼睛正盯着自己，赞美渴望着自己的身体，而今天他迈出了历史性的一步，他主动去靠近了一个完全符合自己口味的Alpha。他解着衬衫，想象是Sam正在对自己说着下流话，他有力又肌肉隆起的胳膊正搂着自己，Sam高大强壮却又羞涩有礼貌，头发很柔软让他那张英俊的脸看起来多了一点，他有点容易出汗，领口会被浸透一点，一切拼凑起来是让人窒息的性感，他会是很好的伴侣的。

Dean幻想着脱掉了裤子，张开大腿向人们展示自己那被浸湿一小块的内裤，灰色三角内裤的会阴部淫靡得湿了一块，穴口贪婪得把内裤吸得凹陷。他修长的手指摁到下体，隔着内裤抚弄自己揉搓敏感的阴蒂，很快前端的阴茎也把内裤打湿，他轻轻哼着跪在床上拉着内裤边缓缓往下拉，内裤边勒着肉实的大腿滑动，被清理掉仅有的几根毛的肉穴和内裤间黏糊的爱液拉起长长的丝，在内裤被拉到大腿腿弯时一小股一小股滴落到床单上。

评论区沸腾着，骂他荡妇，骂他婊子，骂他贱货，赞美他的乳头他的阴茎他的肉穴。

Dean的玩具还是那么匮乏，他拿起那根硕大的假阴茎抵在下身，晃着腰和屁股绕着那个有些凉的巨大龟头打圈，Omega的本能在尖叫，他想把那玩意塞进穴里，把整个阴道都塞得满满的，但他不敢，保守的教育让他在这种奇怪的地方不敢越雷池一步。他想着Sam，把假阴茎放到床上双手摁着它，努力往下坐着，男性Omega的阴道窄而短小，今天是Dean塞进去最多的一次，他觉得自己里面已经满了没法再吃下去更多，但他看了一眼，身下那玩意还有一半在外面，自己的水顺着假阴茎不断往下流。

Sam那么高大，他还是Alpha，他还有结，他得有多大啊。Dean浑身泛起红呻吟着忘情得用那根橡胶棒操着自己，腰扭得像拼命揽客的妓女，他知道有多少人会对着自己撸，或许其中还有Sam，他有一丁点害怕但巨大的满足感的快感让他快炸开了，高潮时他潮吹了，弄得到处乱糟糟，整个身体都在痉挛久久缓不过来，连手机在响都没有发觉。

他从没这么爽过。或许我该找个Alpha了，Dean混沌的脑子得出了这个结论，而他今天恰好得到了最佳人选。

回到家的Sam拿着那张名片躺在客厅沙发上，他盯它看了足有十分钟，生怕错过一个字母一个数字，Dean的手机号码他已经烂熟于心，他想入非非，或许明天下班时候借口把硬盘邀请他吃个晚饭。

八点五十五分，闹铃响了，Sam这才反应过来今晚的重要任务，他慌忙打开界面付费进入房间，那个男人已经出现了，他跪在镜头前照例没有露脸，正在缓缓解着衬衫露出白皙的胸膛，随后他就开袖口的纽扣…

本来正半眯着眼享受Sam忽然瞪大眼睛摁下暂停键，他袖口的纽扣是一个小熊，Sam这才发现他穿的衬衫好像也和Dean的一样，他咽了口吐沫，在表演结束后他拨通了Dean的电话，屏幕另一端的手机响了。

那个男人就是Dean。

04

Sam和Dean的关系突飞猛进，他们发现两个人之间无数的共同点，他们一起晚餐，共度周末，看电影，去彼此家里做客，他们几乎时刻黏在一起。

与此同时Dean开始收到一些莫名其妙的包裹，里面都是各种各样的玩具，跳蛋，肛塞，按摩棒，乳夹，口塞，Dean知道自己该求助该报警，但他忍不住，有一个人病态的爱着自己，他同样也在病态的享受着这样的感觉，被关注，被凝视，恐惧和快感交织，他把每样东西都用在自己的表演里，那个人肯定会开心。

Sam和Dean的关系很快进步到接吻和牵手，Dean爱死了Sam那有点变态的独占欲和保护欲，他爱他，但如果想要和Sam确定关系那他就要坦白那些事，他还不敢。

Dean另外那项小事业也迎来一个小高潮，一个用户提出要和他约一场私人直播，他不必露脸，先前Dean一直在犹豫，直到那个男人发来这样的消息。

“你那么喜欢我寄给你的小玩具，为什么舍不得让我欣赏一下很公平吧，还是说你想让你的小男友也看看你这幅婊子样。”

这就是最后一次，Dean安慰自己，然后就把一切向Sam坦白，即使他之后不会再喜欢自己他也不后悔。

多雨的季节一周几乎有一半的时间都在下雨，今天也不例外。

Dean用发情期要到了不方便出门做借口拒绝了Sam的邀约，这点他没说假话，他的发情期确实马上就要到为了防止麻烦事最好还是不要和他见面。

他百无聊赖躺在自己的床上，脚边的盒子里七七八八堆满那个人寄来的东西，雨声哗啦哗啦，Dean缩进温暖的被子，困意袭来，安全，舒适，这就是他梦想的一切，迷迷糊糊他也不知道自己到底什么时候睡过去的，睡着不知多久他被热醒了。

浑身都在出汗，窗外的天更暗了几分，手机里有两条未读消息，那个男人发来了视频地址，Dean点进去连接摄像头坐在床边等待着那个男人的命令，头很疼，他忍不住蜷缩，是不是感冒了？

不同脱衣服，摸你自己。

或许该拒绝，今天真的感觉很糟糕，Dean迷迷糊糊想，手却不由自主摸进睡裤里，指尖触到内裤时他惊出一身冷汗，内裤已经被汗水和穴里溢出的爱液浸透，这不是是发情。

“我们可不可以改天，我生病了。”Dean小声哀求，“我的头很疼。”

没事的，不会难为你，但如果你做任何多余的事我都会把这个界面立刻分享给你的小男友，现在摸你自己。

他早上吃过抑制剂，但想在药效显然快要消失，Omega淫荡下流的本性正在冲击Dean混沌大脑里岌岌可危的理智。小腹发热发酸，穴不受控得张合颤抖，Dean哽咽着撸动自己，不能碰那里，不然会失控，但对话框却催命一般发来消息。

脱掉裤子，插你的逼，不许撸你那没用的小玩意。

“不。”Dean甚至不知道屏幕对面是个什么样的人是不是Alpha，可只要看到那些话那些命令Dean便忍不住去服从，他明白自己是什么样的婊子，对着镜头自慰渴望得到羞辱和赞美，他被当做Beta和Alpha培养却没人在乎过他到底需要什么，掌控疼爱和性，他渴望到畸形。他说着不却顺从的脱下衣服，莫名的幸福感从小腹升到全身，他想起在学校里那些幸福的Omega，拥有伴侣，拥有被亲吻被操的权利，现在他也拥有了。

脑子彻底成了一团浆糊，他胡乱的呻吟张开大腿，口水和生理泪水弄得枕头乱七八糟，他咬着下唇，在自己第三根手指也插进穴里时爽到翻白眼，下身一大股一大股吐着粘腻的水，阴茎贴在肚皮上一点一点吐着精液，整个房间里都是Dean发情的浓郁气味，他觉得自己像只破掉的水袋控制不住身上任何一个洞。

他捡起自己那根硕大的假阴茎忘情的舔着它，双腿夹着枕头骑着它仿佛在骑自己的Alpha，枕头粗糙的布料摩擦着敏感的穴和阴蒂，异样的触感让Dean感觉自己真的骑在其他男人身上一样，他是荡妇，是婊子，背着自己的男人偷情。

“对不起Sammy，我是婊子，我在被其他人操，对不起。”他不停道歉大腿却把枕头绞得更紧，他越羞愧快感便越强烈，高潮时甚至不敢叫出声把下唇咬出血来，脑袋无助得抵在墙上，眼前黑一块白一块，脑袋了眼睛里都在放烟花，连有人进了自己的房间都察觉不到。

Sam站在Dean的卧室门边饶有性质得欣赏平日里衣冠楚楚斯文有礼的Smith像条母狗一样骑着枕头，他关掉手机上的视频界面，坐到Dean身旁，把快要晕过去的Omega抱进怀里，“嘿，我在这里，不要忍着叫出来。”

“Sam？”刚高潮过的男人脑袋似乎清晰了一点，他茫然得从Sam怀里抬起头，“你怎么在我家？”

“你忘了你把备用钥匙给我了，”Sam舔掉Dean唇上溢出的一滴血，“我很担心你。”

“我没事，我们，我们改天看电影。”Dean努力笑着，可惜他现在一丝不挂坐在乱七八糟的床上，不然说服力可能还强一点。

“真的吗？”Sam紧紧搂住Dean，手从Dean腰上滑到他的小腹他那长着女穴的会阴，粗糙修长的手指撑开Dean的阴唇没了阻挡爱液淌满他的手掌，“这里好像不是没事的样子。”

Alpha开始大量散发信息素，Dean那好不容易清醒一点的脑子又被熏得晕过去，他的手在Sam背上摸索。这么强壮，这么棒的Alpha，他是我的，网络另一端的人被他抛到脑后，他不怕那个混蛋了，他有他的Alpha他什么都不怕。

“或者我稍微帮你一下，让你舒服一点好不好？”

“嗯。”

Sam温柔得捡起Dean的阴茎环紧紧箍住他，Dean有点难受的哼了一声，Sam揉了揉他的头以示安慰手里的动作却一下没停，他在视频里已经看了无数次，Dean的性感带他早已烂熟于心。

他喜欢阴茎环，喜欢玩弄阴蒂，喜欢摩擦穴的入口处。Sam把身体卡进Dean大腿间迫使他把腿张更大，那姿势让他畸形的下半身完全暴露出来，Sam鼓胀的裤裆隔着衣物压在微微翕动的肉穴上，Dean那么烫那么软，像是操上一块灼热的果冻。他啄吻着Dean的脸蛋，不停安慰他，缓缓动着腰摩擦着他，Dean合着眼乖乖随Sam的频率扭动胸口剧烈起伏。

Sam解开裤子，从和Dean打开视频开始他就已经硬了，他撑开Dean肥厚的阴唇让它们包住住自己的阴茎龟头顶在Dean因被束缚变得异常鼓胀的阴囊，每当他有动作都会引发一串淫靡的咕啾声。

“好烫。”Dean咽着口水往上抬着腰，努力想让Sam的阴茎划过阴蒂和穴口，“我们，我们…”

“不用担心，我没有操你，你看，”Sam剥出Dean的阴蒂狠狠顶上去，“没有进去，只是帮你自慰。”

Dean的话都哽在喉咙里，屁股和大腿抖得筛子一样，Sam没有操进去，他开心又遗憾，混沌的脑子不受控得产生荒唐的念头，如果只是自慰，那让Sam进来一点也没关系，他那么大，如果可以摸摸他的结…

“自慰…可以进去一点，是自慰…”

“进去多少呢？”Sam握住Dean长着一层柔软脂肪的胸部往一起聚拢，下身开始缓慢得顶开那饥渴的小小穴口，发情把被撑开的酸痛都转化成快感，高温湿润紧致的肉穴包裹着Sam，大量的淫液让他进的很顺利，Dean的阴道很短他轻松顶到阴道尽头那块异样的柔软，“这样够吗？”

身下的人已经没有精力再去回答，他抓着床单嘟囔着些乱七八糟的，Sam狠狠挺了下腰，他被吸得脑浆都想射出去，发情期让Dean平时紧闭的宫口张开，那里完全没有抵抗城门大开，一波又一波水喷得Sam头皮发麻。他再也没心思戏弄Dean，扯住Omega那精心打理过的微长头发大开大合操弄起来，啪啪声伴着雨声回荡在室内，Dean浪叫着求着不要了不要了却打开体内最后一道防守让入侵者进到自己的子宫。

汗水浸湿他的头发，快感烧的理智一点都不剩，无边的快乐和满足让Dean轻飘飘的，他颤抖着伸手撩起Sam滑落的碎发，“结，求你了，结。”

“当然，你想要什么都可以，什么都给你。”Sam喘息着和Dean深吻在一起，结在膨胀，他要射精了，他把Dean整个抱起让他坐进自己怀里，整根阴茎终于都塞了进去，Dean本能得害怕，用四肢缠到Sam，交媾时脆弱的Omega被安抚着，“我会一直在这里。”

不过精疲力尽的Dean在听到这话之前便已经昏睡过去，Sam吻着他的侧脸，在他醒来之后他们还有许多话要说，比如他之前的恶作剧快递，还有Dean之后的“职业生涯”可能要准备转型了。

Sam看了看窗外，雨停了，月亮已经升起来，今晚还很长，Dean的发情期也很长，看来接下来两天他们都得呆在这里了。

END.

我一个后空翻摔出车，我竟然把自己写萎了，我哭了


End file.
